This invention relates to a process for preparing a compound of Formula I, ##STR2##
wherein R.sup.1, R.sup.2, and Pt are as defined below, which can be used to prepare certain growth hormone secretagogues of Formula II below. This invention also relates to processes for preparing said growth hormone secretagogues.
The compounds of Formula II wherein R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 are as defined below are potent growth hormone secretagogues. These compounds and their preparation have been disclosed in International patent publication WO98/58947. ##STR3##